Pérdidas
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Todo se trataba de perder algo: sus padres habían perdido a sus hijos, Peter y Susan a Narnia.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Kinktober multifandom 2019, pero me animé (tarde) a escribir algo inspirada en algunos de los prompts.

Este el 7° prompt: dormir.

**UBICADO DESPUÉS DEL LIBRO "EL PRINCIPE CASPIAN". LAS PELICULAS NO SON TOMADAS EN CUENTA.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PÉRDIDAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El invierno llegó aquel año con una sutileza agradable, suave como las cobijas y cálido como el fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Les arrancó grandes sonrisas, abarcando horas preciosas de carcajadas, bolas de nieve y recuerdos, muchos recuerdos.

Quizá fue esa sutileza lo que les jugó una mala pasada. Cuando la noche llegó y entraron a casa, empapados por la nieve derretida, con las voces roncas de tanto reír, Peter comenzó a estornudar.

—Ah, ah… no, estoy bien, Ed —dijo al instante, frotándose la nariz cuando su hermano giró hacia él, su sonrisa desvanecida.

—Vas a enfermar —contradijo el más joven, frunciendo el ceño. Se volvió hacia sus hermanas sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya saben cómo es, ¿pueden preparar algo caliente? —pidió o quizá determinó, su voz no daba espacio para debatir.

—Lo haré yo —dijo Susan, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Lucy con delicadeza cuando ella se adelantó—. Aún eres muy pequeña, Lu. ¿Por qué no asistes a nuestros hermanos? Este pequeño placer nos puede costar caro —añadió con leve severidad, quitándose la chaqueta, los guantes y chalina, y colgándolas en el recibidor—. Prepararé té con miel para todos, cambien sus ropas y esperen —ordenó.

Peter rio levemente ante el tono autoritario de su voz.

—Claro, señora —murmuró con cierta sorna. Se inclinó brevemente ante su hermana, una reverencia torpe y graciosa y, pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus otros hermanos, empezó a subir escaleras arriba.

Edmundo sonrió, divertido, y Lucy no pudo ahogar su risita traviesa mientras subían. No importaba si era Londres o Narnia, una vez que estaban en casa Susan tomaba las riendas y ni siquiera el Sumo Monarca osaba desobedecerla.

Susan sacudió la cabeza, una mirada de afecto en sus ojos oscuros, y se dirigió a la cocina. Su madre estaba preparando la cena y sonrió cuando la vio entrar.

—Cariño —saludó, entusiasmada—. ¿Se divirtieron?

Ella asintió.

—Fue agradable —contestó llanamente, empezando a buscar una tetera—, pero creo que Peter no lo pasará tan bien dentro de poco. Está estornudando —añadió cuando vio a su madre parpadear con incomprensión.

La sra. Pevensie retorció el mantel que tenía en las manos, preocupada.

—Oh, Peter, le dije que se abrigara bien —se lamentó—. Este invierno es menos frío que los anteriores, pero aun así… le prepararé una infusión y…

—No se preocupe, madre —cortó Susan de forma distante. La Sra. Pevensie apenas había advertido el momento en que su hija mayor había llenado la tetera de agua, cuando parpadeó ya estaba en el fuego—. Me ocuparé de mis hermanos sin problema, no necesito ayuda. —Casi pareció una reprimenda, y la mujer sintió que sus entrañas se agarrotaban.

Se quedó mirando fijo a su hija, con tanta intensidad que Susan arqueó una ceja.

—¿Madre?

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo… —musitó esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa, parecía estar a punto de llorar—. Otra vez estás diciéndome madre y no mamá… —Sabía que sonaba como una niña haciendo un berrinche y no como la mujer que era, pero no podía evitar el aterrador pensamiento que había tenido un año atrás, el día que sus hijos volvieron de la mansión del profesor Kirke…

Ese pensamiento, ese presentimiento terrible de que esos no eran sus hijos.

Algo había cambiado desde entonces. Edmund había vuelto a ser agradable y cariñoso, pero de un modo distinto, más maduro, más solemne. Peter, que siempre intentó actuar a la altura de su posición como el mayor, se había vuelto el adulto que había intentado ser por años, regio y sobrecogedor, con una firmeza que equiparaba su compasión. Lucy siempre había sido risueña, era cierto, pero el dulce candor de la infancia y la ingenuidad se había esfumado de su voz. Y Susan… Susan parecía haberse trasformado en su rival, era más serena y callada como Edmund, pero también aguda, severa y prudente, prudente de una forma que una adolescente de trece años no podía ser. La ayudaba con una confianza y experiencia que superaba a la suya, ordenaba la casa, repartiendo deberes y ocupándose de los pormenores como si fuese su deber y su derecho.

Con el tiempo aquello se hizo menos prominente, se suavizó hasta que advirtió de nuevo a sus hijos en esos extraños. Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo, y ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los había recuperado. Apenas fueron unos meses desde que los dejó en la estación y se despidió de Lucy que iba por primera vez al internado.

—Madre… mamá. —Susan apenas pudo corregirse, e igual fue en vano. Vio a su madre cerrar los ojos como si verla fuese insoportable, un profundo dolor en su rostro.

Había visto esa expresión antes, lo recordaba vívidamente… en los funerales. A las mujeres y hombres llorando sobre los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos, aquellos horribles y oscuros días de su primer año de reinado, cuando Peter, Edmund, Lucy y ella eran aun inexpertos y débiles, demasiado jóvenes para poder armar planes sofisticados que condujeran solo a victorias.

"_La pérdida es parte de la vida"_, había dicho Aslan, consolándola cuando la tierra fría y oscura caía sobre los ataúdes de madera. El llanto incesante de las familias resonaba en sus oídos.

"_Lo superaremos"_, Peter le había besado la sien, abrazándola con tristeza pero resolución, sus ojos llenos de emociones más espesas que las de ella, pues él era el Sumo Monarca, él gobernaba sobre ellos, él había conducido los ejércitos, _"Recuera esto, Su, recuérdalo, y laméntalo. Este es nuestro pueblo, es nuestra sangre, nuestra carne, nuestra familia, y están muriendo por nuestra ineptitud"._ Sintió algo mojarle el cabello aunque la voz de Peter no había quebrado, _"Debemos pagar su sacrificio siendo reyes dignos, esta debilidad debe ser fortaleza y las lágrimas han de ser lloradas en silencio. Llora, mi reina, pero no frente a ellos, no tenemos ese derecho_".

Y había llorado por su reino, abrazada a su asustado y joven hermano. Había llorado por el luto de esas madres desconsoladas (humanas, bestias parlantes, dríades, espíritus y más) ante el dolor más grande existía: la pérdida de un hijo.

Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que vería a su madre poner esa misma expresión desgarradora, llorando la pérdida de cuatro niños que estaban vivos.

Una parte de ella sintió confusión, otra sintió horror.

Su madre giró y volvió su atención a las zanahorias que había estado cortando.

—No me hagas caso. —En ese punto soltó una risita débil y chirriante—. Creo que también he pillado un resfriado. Apresúrate y atiende a tus hermanos, tu padre no demorará en llegar y esta vez quiere verlos como es debido —ordenó, haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Susan dudó, su corazón palpitando de forma dolorosa en su pecho y, por un momento, pensó en consolarla con palabras que habían recitado poetas sabios en Narnia. Antes de poder hacerlo notó a Edmund, estaba recostado en la entrada de la cocina, una expresión triste y seria en su rostro infantil.

No dijo nada, pero Susan entendió.

Se apresuró a preparar el té, y salió con las tazas humeando en una bandeja después de unos minutos. Edmundo la ayudó al instante y ella no protestó.

—Escuchaste todo. —No fue una pregunta, y aun así Edmundo asintió.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez lo dirían —comentó en voz baja, deteniéndose a mitad de la escalera—. Nuestra gente nota los cambios, Su.

—¿Cambios? —Ella intentó no elevar la voz, estaba sacudida y confundida. No entendía lo sucedido.

—Este ya no es nuestro mundo —dijo él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿O pensáis de forma distinta ahora que Aslan ha dictaminado que vos y nuestro real hermano ya no podéis volver a Narnia? —inquirió, y ya no fue Edmund, el pequeño Edmund de once años, sino el rey que había sido alabado y temido durante la era dorada de Narnia.

—Mi corazón siempre estará con Narnia, hermano —murmuró Susan, un tono triste empañando su voz. La reina que era respondió con la misma gracia y altura que Edmund.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé, Su —Volvió a hablar con el tono suave y joven, suspirando tenuemente—. Pertenecemos y perteneceremos eternamente a Aslan y Narnia. Vivimos y sangramos por ambos, eso nos cambió completamente. Mamá y papá lo notaron hace un año, y mamá lo ha vuelto a notar hoy. Supongo que ayer estábamos demasiado cansados por el viaje para que se diera cuenta, en especial porque solo han pasado unos meses desde que regresamos de Narnia.

—Ella habló como si hubiese hecho algo terrible —lloró Susan—. Y su rostro…

—Ella nos ha perdido. Tiene derecho a llorarnos, señora.

Susan boqueó.

—¡Ella no nos ha perdido!

Edmund volvió a suspirar.

—Eres demasiado gentil, Susan, siempre lo has sido. En tu interior sabes perfectamente que lo que digo es cierto. No perdamos más tiempo en discusiones inútiles, Peter y Lucy aguardan.

El niño terminó de subir las escaleras y aunque quiso rogarle o exigirle que le explicara, Susan comprendió de alguna forma que no volverían a tocar el tema, no hasta que estuviese preparada. Y sintió un frío que nada tenía que ver con la época penetrar su cuerpo, un frío que le recordó a la bruja blanca, afilado y despiadado.

Siguió a su hermano después de unos segundos de duda, y cuando se detuvo para observar, no pudo evitar pensar cuanto había cambiado todo. Edmund le tendió su taza de té a Peter.

—Ya lo tomaré, Ed. —Su hermano mayor se quejó brevemente. La mirada de Edmun fue implacable así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar la taza y beberla poco a poco—. ¿Te he dicho que a veces llegas a ser pesado, hermano?

—Sí —admitió este con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro. Él mismo tomó una taza luego de alcanzarle otra a Lucy, y bebió el líquido en pequeños sorbos.

—Y así es como debe ser —dictaminó Lucy con una sonrisa contagiosa, mirando a su hermano con falsa severidad—. Ed cuida de ti así como tú cuidabas de nosotros y de Narnia. Es tu hermano, señor, tu mano derecha y tu espada, ¿lo recuerdas?

—No hace falta recitar todo eso, Lu —susurró Peter rodando los ojos, pero Susan sabía, sin necesidad de buscar, que hallaría en su hermano agradecimiento, amor y confianza dirigidos a Edmund. Así había sido, así era, y así sería. Las peleas de antaño, el resentimiento y la envidia habían desaparecido durante su reinado, Peter y Edmund habían establecido un lazo profundo como reyes, hermanos y camaradas de guerra, algo que Lucy y ella nunca tuvieron aunque sus deberes como reinas siempre las mantuvieron juntas.

Quizá fue porque Peter era el Sumo Monarca, era el rey de reyes, y la devoción, respeto y lealtad de ellos tres siempre había sido para él más que para cualquier otro.

—¿Qué pasa, Su? —Peter le sonrió cuando la vio parada con la mirada pérdida—. Te veo un poco pálida.

—Aún no se cambia de ropa —señaló Edmund.

—Ed tiene razón —Lucy abandonó su taza de té y fue hacia ella con gentileza—. Me ocupe de tu ropa, sólo tienes que asearte y cambiarte. Vamos. —Tiró de ella con pericia, como si tuviese de nuevo veintitrés años, alta y valiente, y el corazón de Susan se estrujó.

Empezó a comprender lo que veía su madre al contemplarlos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Cuando ambas desaparecieron, Peter dejó lentamente su taza y miró a Edmund con seriedad.

—Nada grave —aseguró él—, solo ha comprendido algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —exigió, irguiéndose en su sitio, su rostro sonrojado por el inminente resfriado viéndose agudo y feroz. Siempre que se trataba de sus hermanos, Peter olvidaba todo y se volvía sobreprotector.

Edmund solo miró.

—Edmund —insistió Peter, irritado.

—Te lo diré —aceptó—, pero no hoy —puntualizó—. Padre no demorará en llegar así que bajemos y ayudemos a madre con la mesa.

Peter supo que no tenía caso insistir. Edmund le diría cuando fuese el momento adecuado.

La cena transcurrió en calma, conversaron con sus padres sobre el colegio, sus compañeros y profesores, contaron algunas anécdotas y rieron mientras comían. Era claro, sin embargo, que el ambiente estaba algo frío. Lucy no pareció notarlo, pero Peter sí, él vio la mirada llorosa de su madre sobre ellos, la incomodidad de su padre, un dolor arraigado en los ojos de ambos que le estremeció.

Se durmió pensado en eso, soñó con los ojos tristes de sus padres mientras la voz de Aslan le repetía que no podía volver a Narnia, que su tiempo había terminado. Soñó también con el primer año de su reinado, las fosas, los cadáveres, los ataúdes, su hermana llorando… él llorando…

Se despertó en la madrugada, lleno de fiebre y sudor. Edmund sacó a Susan y Lucy de sus habitaciones sin levantar a sus padres, un rictus de preocupación y ansiedad en su rostro infantil. Peter no lo vio, estaba delirando.

—¿Cómo, en el nombre de Aslan, es que ha empeorado tanto en unas horas? —preguntó Lucy asustada—. Peter, oh, hermano mío. Necesitamos ungüentos, centauros y…

—No estamos en Narnia —La voz fría de Susan hizo que Lucy callara. Edmund entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué…? —Empezó a decir Lucy con voz temblorosa.

—Vayan a la cocina y pongan a calentar agua —ordenó Susan con voz implacable—. Y sí, tú también, Edmund. Vigila a Lucy.

—¡No soy una niña!

—No voy a abandonar a Peter.

—Eres una niña. Tienes nueve años, Lucy, acéptalo —siseó—. Estamos en casa, Edmund, las jurisdicciones de los reyes es la guerra y la corte externa, pero las reinas manejan la corte interna, y aquí o en Narnia la corte interna está establecida en la casa. Y ya que soy la mayor aquí mando yo así que obedezcan.

Los echó sin consideración, cerrando la puerta en sus rostros heridos y enojados. No le importó.

—Aslan —lloró Peter, aún convaleciente, su voz afligida y tambaleante—. Aslan… ¿por qué…?

—Peter… —Susan acudió a él, arrodillándose junto a su cama con expresión desesperada.

—Su… —Peter abrió los ojos débilmente, una sonrisa triste en su cara—. ¿Por qué, Su?

Ella sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. No habían llorado cuando la noticia les fue transmitida, ni en Narnia ni en el internado. Se habían mantenido fuertes, altivos y serenos a pesar del vacío y el dolor que dejó la pérdida colosal, quizá aún amparados por los últimos rastros de magia de Narnia. Ahora era difícil no llorar, las emociones se habían acumulado hasta quebrarlos. La fiebre había tambaleado el porte digno de Peter, y el dolor de su madre había resquebrajado la máscara de Susan.

—Mi señor, mi rey, por favor —besó sus manos con gentileza y dolor. Si otra persona hubiese contemplado el acto habría pensado mal, pero Susan era una reina y Peter no solo era su hermano, también era su rey. Aquello era normal—. Tienes que ser fuerte.

—Narnia es… lo es todo para mí —confesó Peter entre la fiebre—. Mi reino… mi gente…

—Nuestra gente, señor —corrigió Susan sin dejar de llorar—. Sé el dolor que estáis padeciendo, hermano. Mi corazón también sangra. Pero aún están Edmund y Lucy, ellos podrán vigilar por nosotros. Eso tiene que bastar.

Peter gimió.

—Quiero volver… ese es nuestro hogar…

—Este santuario también es de vos, hermano —susurró—. Aférrate a esta gente, señor. Ellos… nos extrañan.

—¿Padre y madre? —preguntó entre jadeos—. Yo les robé a sus niños… nadie podría perdonar tal ultraje, señora…

En Narnia transcurrieron años, década y media para ser exactos, en el que Susan, Lucy y Edmund habían sustituido a sus padres con Peter. No importaba como intentaban congeniar y volver a su vida en Londres, había quedado una grieta que jamás podría ser reparada. Narnia era, después de todo, una segunda vida, una muy distinta.

Susan cerró los ojos, su mandíbula apretada. Habría deseado contradecirle pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas que pudieran negar tal verdad.

Finalmente, había comprendido el dolor de su madre y la conversación con Edmund, y el luto de Peter solo había intensificado su horror.

Lo único que pudo pensar, mientras las lágrimas se secaban en su rostro, su mirada inexpresiva, fue que Aslan era cruel. Su corazón se rompió.

—Susan…

—Peter, no recordarás esto mañana —le susurró sin abrir los ojos, apretando su mejilla contra la mano de él—, pero ¿podrías perdonarme algún día? Lo intentaré, pero no voy a soportar. Mamá y papá están llorando la pérdida de sus hijos, tú estás llorando la pérdida de Narnia… ¿cómo puedo mirar sin sentir nada? —suplicó, su voz cada vez más más entrecortada—. Lucy tiene fe, y Edmund paciencia, yo no —repuso, temblando—. Eres nuestro pilar así que debes mantenerte fuerte, debes ser imposible de corromper, por nuestros hermanos, por Aslan y por Narnia. Déjame a mí tener todo tu dolor, frustración e ira, yo estaré resentida por ambos, yo olvidaré por todos…

Peter intentó decir algo más, pero su voz no salió. Susan se despidió.

—Serena tu corazón, hermano. Algún día Aslan los llamará a su lado, eres el gran rey, el Sumo Monarca sobre todo aquel que fue, es y será rey o reina en Narnia. Desde el principio de los tiempos hasta el final ese es tu derecho… —Apoyó su frente sobre las manos de Peter, retrocedió un paso, hizo una reverencia exquisita, y permaneció de rodillas—. De ahora en adelante yo cuidaré de nuestros padres y de la vida que perdimos aquí.

—No… Susan… —Peter murmuró entre la fiebre, mirando la forma distorsionada de su hermana arrodillada ante él. Quiso levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Ella lo observó con tristeza, y estirando su mano la apoyó sobre la frente perlada de sudor.

Ella empezó a tararear una melodía dulce y melancólica, le trajo recuerdos de las fiestas en el bosque, de centauros, faunos, dríades, ninfas y otras criaturas bailando alrededor de una fogata, celebrando las estaciones. Le hizo recordar el castillo, los torneos, las guerras, las victorias y la dicha…

—Hermana… —suplicó mientras el dolor lo arrastraba—. Tienes que…

—Duerme, Peter —ordenó ella, impertérrita—. Dormir te ayudará a recuperarte. No te preocupes por nada más. Edmund y Lucy pronto estarán aquí.

Peter no quería eso, sabía que olvidaría esa conversación, estaba más inconsciente que consciente, y lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo era la voz de su hermana. Si dejaba eso así nunca podría recuperarla. Nunca.

La melodía se hizo más rápida, más efusiva y triste… era como convertir las lágrimas en música, la tristeza en arte, era invitarlo a olvidar y a dormir. No pudo resistir más, cerró los ojos, impotente.

—Siempre fuiste… demasiado… gentil… —Su murmullo fue casi inentendible—… reina Susan…

Ella ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Peter dormía ya.

—Adiós, hermano —susurró—. Adiós.

.

* * *

.

_Siempre me ha gustado Narnia, independientemente de la obvia controversia que hay sobre el cristianismo, algo que molesta a muchos. Me da igual la verdad. Me gusta la historia y nunca dejará de gustarme. Por supuesto, me refiero a los libros, las películas me divirtieron pero son como un mundo aparte para mí. _

_No sé si alguien lea, el fandom está medio-muerto y es entendible XDD, pero quería hacer esto quizá como lo único que pueda escribir respecto a Narnia. Susan no es mi personaje favorito, pero no me acarrea ninguna emoción negativa, y siempre he amado la unión que hay entre los cuatro hermanos como los reyes y reinas de Narnia._

_Si alguien le gusta, espero pueda dejarme algún comentario._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
